A Gippals Bestfriend
by keitachii
Summary: Rippal. Rikku is through with getting taunted and teased constantly by Gippal! Why can't they just be friends? Rikku decides that dressing up as one of the guys is the only way. But what happens when she finds herself being A Gippal's Bestfriend


****

**A Gippal's Bestfriend**

**Disclaimer - **I dont own anything!

****

**Summary** – Rippal. Rikku is through with getting taunted and teased constantly by Gippal! Why can't they just be friends?! Rikku decides that dressing up as one of the guys is the only way. But what happens when she finds herself being A Gippal's Bestfriend? Please R&R.  
  
****

**Author's Note** – Hello! Welcome to my fic! I really hope you enjoy reading it! This is going to be a multi-chaptered fic...probably about 10 chapters.  
  
****

**Chapter** **1 **–  
  
Written by _RD_  
  
****

**Rikku**: Point of View –  
  
Something I think boys are supposed to know once they become a man; The **males** aren't supposed to tease, taunt, or annoy the **females**! I mean when they're little and all I guess it's normal, but hey once you hit puberty that should be like a STOP sign to such childish behaviors! Especially when you're literally _hitting_ girls instead of hitting _on_ them.  
  
Okay so...the guy in this case is Gippal, the Mr. Macho-Man, leader of the Al Bhed Machina Factory. And the unfortunate girl in this case just so happens to be me, Rikku. The 17 year-old Al Bhed girl with the blonde hair, green eyes, and upbeat personality. Yep, I'm so happy to have a problem like this! Not.  
  
Here's the story...all I really wanted to do is be friends with Gippal. To end all of this bickering relationship. Ever since we were children, he always teased me and those kinds of things, but hey I got through it! Ten years later, he's _still_ acting like the same little kid who always tormented me! You would've thought that 10 years is enough for someone to change, apparently not. I mean, give me a break! No, not a little break of that kit kat bar. A big break, the whole kit-kat! I just want to be friends. I _tried_ to tell him countless times...  
  
**Try #1:**  
  
_"Hey Gippal..." I had said.  
  
"Yes, Cid's little girl?" Gippal had answered with a smirk.  
  
"I HAVE A NAME! RIKKU! R-I-KK-U! TRY USING IT!" I exploded. He got on my nerves!  
_  
**Try #5 :  
  
**_"Gippal! I WANT TO BE--!" I yelled as fast as I can to finally get this peace treaty over with.  
  
"The one that washes dishes tonight? OKAY!" Gippal replied cheekily while shaking my hand, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"YES! Wait no!"  
  
"Too bad! You already agreed!"  
  
_**Try #3340506 :  
  
**_"LISTEN GIPPAL, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" I screamed grabbing Gippal by the shoulders. I've turned desperate.  
  
"Okay but...there's something on your face." Gippal said sounding very serious while wiping something off my cheek.  
  
"Oops can't wipe off ugly!" He laughed.  
  
"ARRRRGGHHH!!"_

_  
_And _that_ was just yesterday. See how _hopeless_ the situation is? Many have told me to just give up and move on. But I will not do such a thing! What do they take me for anyway! A puny little girl who can't even make peace with her enemy after countless attempts?  
  
Anyway, I've made a plan... a plan so I can _finally_ have peace around here! But it was going to be a toughy. And it was going to be on the risky side. Grabbing my empty suitcase I quickly ran over to Gippal who had been interviewing some random person.  
  
As Gippal spotted me, his trademark smirk instantly went on his face and just as he was about to say what he _ALWAYS_ says, I said it before him in my best attempt to sound like a guy," _Well well well, if it isn't Cid's little girl_."  
  
Gippal looked taken aback my imitation of him. He usually started the arguments. But his smirk returned...  
  
_"I have a name you know! It's Rikku! L-O-S-E-R_!" He said in a really high- pitched voice while waving his hands in the air. He was mimicking me! Ugh! Except that was not how my name was spelt! I huffed indignantly as he laughed his head off.  
  
"I just came to let you know, Gippal, that I'm going to be away for a...a couple of weeks!" I said. This of course wasn't true...I would be right here. But it was my alibi.  
  
"Huh? Where you going? With those _Dullwing_ friends of yours?"  
  
"How can you make fun of us when we're not even your enemies!" I ask enraged. I heard _Dullwings_ one too many times...  
  
"How can you walk around without a fully developed brain?" He shot back before laughing his head off again. Ugh! That was so not true!  
  
"Hey at _least_ I have a brain!" I countered while taking a step towards him.  
  
"Try _using_ it sometime." He snickered now advancing towards me.  
  
The insulting continued and went back to the "how can you...blahblahblah" ones.  
  
"How can you see with just one eye?" I said my tone venomous. A look of anger flashed across his face. Oh? I guess I forgot to mention; one of Gippal's eye...he wears an eye-patch over it. I never knew why but I happened to know that he didn't like it when I brought his eyes into our insult contest...  
  
He took a 4 step towards me, leaning down so his face was only half an inch away from my neck. I felt his hot breath..._What—what was he doing_?  
  
"You better shut your mouth now, Cid's _little girl_." He whispered into my ear emphasizing the words "little girl".  
  
"Make me." I replied weakly. What was happening to me? I felt so ... small.  
  
"I'm not the one that holds grudges, but I'm going to remember you said that."  
  
He looked at me from the corner of his eyes before backing up away [phew!] and staring at my face closely. I was blushing and I knew it. And I knew that he knew it too.  
  
"Hey hey hey. Why are you so red?" He sneered back to his cool easy-going self.  
  
"Why are you so annoying, _huh_?" I said, sticking my tongue out at him, " Well I'm going now. Bye Gippal..." Suddenly I found him pull me towards him and and...he was hugging me! What the heck? And.. I was hugging back?  
  
"Try not to miss me too much." He smirked as he saw my face had turned red as a tomato after letting me go.  
  
"I wont!" I said as I began heading away. As soon as I was a good distance away, I threw my empty suitcase down and headed back to home. It was going to be Mission Time real soon!

**Next Chapter **–  
  
Rikku becomes Tikku, has an interview, meets the guys!

Now she soon discovers, there's more than meets the eyes!

Hopefully no one will see through her mission disguise!

And hopefully they'll forgive her for the deceit and all the lies!

-**CHAPTER 1 C0MPLETE**!-  
  
**Author's Note **– hi! Well I was trying to rhyme up there! Hehe, I suck at rhyming! Anyway, how did you like Chapter 1 of A Gippal's Bestfriend ? Good ? Bad ? Boring ? Delete ? Okay please leave a review! I'd love to hear from you!  
  
By the way, I sort of copied the line "Try not to miss me too much." From a fic. I can't remember what it was though. But yeah, just wanted to point that out so no one will kill me.  
  
This is actually my first attempt at a Rippal fic... I hope I actually get feedback. And I hope I actually get to finish a fic. Hehe. Okay bye for now!  
  
**CANDY FOR EVERYONE!**  
  
-- _RD _


End file.
